<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Exhibition and Teacher Pets - Round Robin Style by HadgridsMagicalMisfits</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27011458">Exhibition and Teacher Pets - Round Robin Style</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadgridsMagicalMisfits/pseuds/HadgridsMagicalMisfits'>HadgridsMagicalMisfits</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Multi, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:00:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27011458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadgridsMagicalMisfits/pseuds/HadgridsMagicalMisfits</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>fascination of teacher and students alike. Consensual but rough and kinky smut scenes</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>many and multiple</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Exhibition and Teacher Pets - Round Robin Style</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Snape didn’t want to let on he had a secret obsession with muggle technology. When he was sure no one would notice his absence, Snape would seek out of the castle and disapparate. Snape thought no one saw him leave, but there was a wondering face illuminated by a lit window in the castle. Who was lusting for Snape inside them, heart throbbing they pine for his return to know he is safe. Little did he know, it was the Gryffindor Lioness herself, Hermione Granger. She knew he would return safely but she worried every moment he was gone. Thinking about him made her wet, very wet. So she slowly slid her hand into her panties and starting fondling her self, eyes closed pretending Snape was doing it to her. She heard footsteps closing in behind her but she was too close to turn back now. It was now or never, she was close to climaxing, so so close. She bit her lip to remain quiet as he climaxed. Just as someone walked up behind her, she hoped they didn’t want her to stand because there would either be a puddle or her juices running down her pale legs. "My oh my, Granger I'd never thought I'd see the day, the Gryffindor slut lusting after the dungeon bat, Severus Snape." Hermione gasped as she recognized that voice very well as none other than Draco Malfoy. All she could do was stare at his crotch and bite her lip “who says it’s just Snape I lust after” as she grins mischievously "Oh yeah Granger? Why don't you go ahead and prove that? Where's that Gryffindor courage now huh? Malfoy smirked. Granger unzips his trousers and starts to suck his flaccid Penis till it was throbbing in her mouth. She stops to drop her soaking wet lace thong and unbuttons her shirt letting her perky breasts fly free.</p>
<p> She was wearing emerald green panties and bra and Draco was practically drooling at the sight of her. He had wanted her for so long, he couldn't believe his luck tonight. Draco drops his trousers, takes his tie off and bound grangers hands behind her back, before unbuttoning his shirt. Draco promptly bends granger over holding on the binding for support. THWACK! He spanked her ass hard and all she could do is moan. Her pussy was leaking with want and she was so ready for him, but then again, she heard footsteps and there was no way to hide or explain herself this time. “Hurry and fish some one is coming Draco, I’m sure you don’t want daddy hearing about this” she begged him to be inside of her, if she was going to be cause it might was well be while she climaxing and give them a good showing. She suddenly heard the voices of who the footsteps belonged to. It was Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy, Draco froze unsure how to proceed as he didn't want his father to find him balls deep in Granger. 'Oh please Draco, I am so wet for you!' Moaned Hermione, hearing the voices abruptly stop as Lucius and Snape took in the scene in front of them. When suddenly a young dragon called Crookshanks swoops down and grabs Lucius. With him now gone granger looked at both Snape and Draco longingly. Snape crossed his arms while leaning against a wall. "Don't stop on my account. Finish what you started boy" he grunted. Without hesitation Draco slammed his throbbing penis into granger’s tight wet pussy, pounding her as hard and as fast as he could. Granger letting out joyfully moans “oh Draco” Hermione raises her eyes to meet Severus Snape’s deep black ones , surprised when she sees what looks like desire in them. Her eyes fill with lust and desire for her professor. She arches her back, pushing her perky breasts up and tilts her head back exposing her throat to give Snape a better view. </p>
<p>Draco, chuckled even as he continued his thrusting. “ join us, Godfather , this really is all for you , I just happened upon on her at an opportune moment.” "Is that so, Mrs. Granger? Have you been waiting just for me?" Severus asked her in that sinful voice of his. Hermione's eyes glimmered with her arousal and she was no longer embarrassed. 'Please Sir, I was waiting for your she murdered, as  Draco continued to pound her. Snape stood in front of Hermione and without touching her whispers in her ear, "Please what? Tell sir what you want him to do to you". Hermione blushes brightly , voicing her wants to this man seems impossible , but she doesn’t want to miss the opportunity. “ please let me taste your , Sir” she whispered. Snape feeling pleased shoves his now hard cock inside grangers mouth for her to caress with her tongue. “Well I think you found away to get outstanding’s in my class miss granger” Snape mumbled through his gritted teeth making sure he doesn’t finish too soon. Hermione whimpered as her crush of so long shoved his large cock into her mouth, pressing in almost to her throat. She gagged as she was unused to that, but recovered quickly and licked him as best she could. Hermione reveled in the feeling of him in her mouth. She sucked him hard, pulling back to twirl her tongue around the time of his throbbing cock. “Draco switch with me” Snape command the switch so he now have her thought throbbing and soaked pussy around his hard shaft. He showed no mercy and rammed hard inside granger, pushing her forward, making Draco’s ever swelling cock hit the back of her throat. She squealed as Snape rammed into her , showing her no mercy. Then gagged as Draco’s cock , Coated in her juices , slide down her throat. She had been waiting for this moment for so long. Severus's cock fit her channel perfectly and he grabbed her hair and pulled her from Draco's cock up to him, he wanted to see her as he made her scream his name. Hermione felt herself building, her insides trembling as Snape pushed inside her harder and faster. 'Come NOW miss Granger.' He snarled. Hermione, wasn’t sure if she could finish yet, how could she tell him he that she came 5 times already just for him touching and being inside her the way he is. Letting herself relax even more as she enjoy the pounding her pussy got even tighter around Snape's swelling cock. Draco, unhappy about being usurped by his professor, circled behind them and ran his hand over Snape's backside. Snape was surprised, but relaxed his glutes to show his acceptance of this act. Knowing that Snape was open to other forms of pleasure, Draco first stuck my finger in Snape's ass to see how he would react. Hearing the pleasure in his grunt he didn’t hesitate to sliding his now lubed up cock into Snape, slowly gliding in till he could no more.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>